Buscando una luz tras el azul
by Paulys
Summary: Annie ha ganado Los juegos del hambre cayendo a la locura. No come, ni duerme y comienza a sufrir de anemia. Los traumas son demasiado fuertes para ella y la ayuda inexistente. Solo una persona hace un esfuerzo, alguien determinado a no rendirse en su tarea de mantenerla viva, aun y cuando los juegos culminaron ¿Lo conseguirá? Regalo para LizethMellark
1. 1

Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El diente de león y es un regalo para LizethMellark.

También aviso de antemano que la narradora de todo este fic será Annie Cresta.

* * *

Azul.

Es lo único que veo últimamente, el techo azul de mi habitación. Azul como el cielo y el agua de mis juegos. Un azul fresco y ligero que pretende apaciguarme pero no lo consigue. Nada lo consigue desde el momento en que salí de los Juegos del Hambre.

Me llamo Annie Cresta, nací en el distrito cuatro y sobreviví a los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, para los cuales en mi inocencia me presenté voluntaria. Pero al hacerlo lo perdí todo.

Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de distrito, cuya cabeza rodó por el suelo hasta mis pies. No pude ayudarlo. No pude ni siquiera ayudarme a mí misma.

Y así vago a la deriva, sin hambre, ni ánimo y procurando por todos los medios cerrar los ojos para abandonarme al descanso errático noche tras noche. Esforzándome por cazar las horribles pesadillas de mi mente hasta que me cercioré de que es imposible. Ahora no sé si quiero dormir.

A menos que sea para no despertar jamás. Escapar de esta vida de desgracia a través de la muerte. He intentado recordar lo que hice tras la muerte de mi compañero, pero a mi mente solo acuden gritos e injurias. Enloquecí, de eso estoy segura. Ahora la gente me toma por loca, no es que me importe mucho, al menos me dejan en paz. Y al fin y al cabo, quizás lo esté de verdad.

Azul, el cielo de hoy es azul. Lo veo en la ventana. El agua quizás no, pero sí lo es en los dibujos que mi difunto padre me enseñaba de pequeña. También lo eran las lágrimas y de eso tengo de sobra últimamente. Solía llorar siempre después de gritar de rabia. A veces incluso sabiendo que llevo la razón. ¿El motivo? No estoy segura. Pero aquella costumbre no hizo más que aumentar los rumores sobre mí. Hago lo posible por no escucharlos, por eso no salgo de casa. Y porque me he cansado de que quiénes menos saben sobre mi mal intenten ayudarme. Yo no necesito ayuda. Necesito que todo acabe.

Me giro sobre la cama hasta que mis ojos enfocan el sol, buscando algo, un brillo, una luz. Mi luz. Pero hace tiempo que no encuentro nada, que miro sin mirar el horizonte mientras el día transcurre. Sin embargo, hoy, el desarrollo de este es distinto a lo anticipado. Estoy a punto de perderme en mi mente cuando oigo una llamada a la puerta. Que extraño, hace tiempo que hasta mi propia madre dejó de molestarse en venir. Suspiro y me incorporo para dirigirme a una distancia desde donde puedo gritar:

– Seas quién seas, vete, no necesito la compasión de nadie –. Pero por primera vez no me escuchan y la llamada de la entrada no tarda en repetirse en la puerta de mi habitación. Refunfuño hastiada –. ¡He dicho que te vayas!– Repito.

– No pienso hacerlo, Annie –. Siento que me paralizo al escuchar su voz, creía que no iba a hacerlo desde que supe de la muerte de mi padre, nada más volver. Intento retener sus palabras de entonces, pero las he perdido entre mi último episodio de locura frente a él.

Finnick Odair.

No debería estar aquí. No merece verme así.

– Finnick, por favor – suplico –. Vete y despreocúpate de mí. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

– No puedes seguir así, Annie – .Trago seco al sentir su suplica. ¿Le estoy haciendo daño? ¿Por qué? Soy yo la que sufre. No él.

Siempre me he considerado una persona empática. Sé distinguir las emociones ocultas tras unas simples palabras, o gestos. Con un poco de práctica y escucha también la razón, pero con él siempre ha sido como encontrarme con una página en blanco, lo cual no hacía más que activar mi curiosidad por su persona. Sobre todo desde que venció en los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, y no he vuelto a ver una sonrisa sincera tras su bello rostro.

– ¿Por qué no? – Interrogo sin molestarme en moverme de mi sitio. Me contesta enseguida.

– ¿Por qué sí? ¿De verdad vas a abandonarte tras todo lo que hiciste por salir? Annie, por favor, Sabes que Sean no querría verte así –. Y entonces ocurre, como siempre que pienso en él, su cabeza flota en mi mente y reprimo las ganas de gritar.

– No digas su nombre por favor – se me escapa de forma débil y pestañeo. Me siento cansada pero no logro dormir –. Y yo nunca dije que quisiera salir –. Me sale monótono, automático, sin apenas pensar en el efecto de aquella frase que no sé porque suena a verdad. Él se queda callado tanto tiempo que empiezo a sospechar de su partida, cuando dice, otra vez con la triste súplica en la voz.

– Annie, por favor, no luché para sacarte de la arena para perderte de nuevo. Yo puedo ayudarte. Solo déjame entrar.

– Tampoco te pedí que me sacaras –. Soy borde, llevo siéndolo desde que me cansé de recibir ayudas innecesarias que no pedí. No puedo verlo, pero estoy segura de que lo enfadé. Quizás apriete los puños y se vaya, dejándome a mi suerte. Viene el silencio, largo pero curioso y finalmente un aviso.

– Está bien. Voy a entrar. – La puerta se abre sin que pueda hacer nada, me levanto rápidamente para echarle, pero por un momento me siento mareada. Cuando me ve sus ojos lo dicen todo.

– Annie...– Se queda callado, observándome de arriba a abajo. Sé que lo detuvo, alcancé a verlo en mi habitación del baño un día, mi palidez, mi delgadez... Ya nada queda de aquella reluciente chica de dieciocho años que gritó " _¡Me presento voluntaria!_ " el día de la cosecha.

– No te dije que entraras – le protesto. No me hace caso y se acerca a mí, tendiendo la mano hacía mi rostro, mientras que yo me alejo y caigo sentada en la cama. Finalmente la retira sin tocarme y dice:

– Son las pesadillas, ¿verdad? ¿No te dejan dormir? Yo también las tengo –. Agacho la cabeza porque su mirada triste duele más que el reproche –. El arrepentimiento siempre viene en los momentos menos idóneos –murmura, encorvándose frente a mí –. Pero no puedes rendirte –culmina.

– ¿Por qué no? – Interrogo –. Todo esto es horrible.

El suspira y se sienta en la cama.

– Lo sé, todos los días tengo un momento para lamentarlo todo. Deseé la muerte tanto como tú tras vencer, pero con el tiempo aprendí que este no es el camino. Que es mejor no dejarles vencerte –. Me quedo mirándolo algo sorprendida pero no digo nada. Es increíble que después de todo lo que ha sufrido aún tenga el valor de decir esas cosas –. Annie, por favor, déjame hacer algo por ti. No me gusta verte así –. Suelto un suspiro.

– No vas a irte por más que te lo diga, ¿verdad? – Niega con la cabeza, firme –. Entonces distráeme –. Es lo único que se me ocurre para ahuyentar los traumas. No pensar en ello, ocupar mi mente en otro cosa. Finnick se sostiene la barbilla, pensativo. Finalmente dice con una sonrisa soñadora.

– ¿Sabes? No sé si recuerdas pero antes de que ganase los juegos solíamos hacer mándalas juntos. Eras una auténtica artista –. Recuerdos de aquellos dibujos circulares vienen a mi mente. Mi padre me regaló un juego por mi décimo cumpleaños, cuando todavía Finnick, Sean y yo formábamos un grupo inseparable de amigos. – ¿Todavía guardas la caja de tu padre? Mags me dijo que en algunas culturas antiguas usaban su diseño y coloreo como método de relajación. Podríamos intentarlo –. Asiento, hace tiempo que ya no hago mándalas, pero creo poder recuperar la mano. Finnick sonríe y se va a buscar los utensilios. Me descubro mirándolo irse y advierto que ya no tengo ganas de echarle.

* * *

 **.**

Nota: ¡Feliz día del amigo con retraso aunque en mi país no se celebre! xD Y bueno 1345 palabras en mi debut con Annie, no están mal. El fic no acaba aquí, quedan todavía dos partes así que Lizeth no te preocupes que tendrás tu reto al completo. Muchas gracias Cora por tu apoyo y beteo en este capitulo y en los que sigan. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. 2

**2.**

– He estado informándome un poco ¿Te gustaría saber que significa cada forma y color? – Me pregunta Finnick mientras pinta una estrella de color verde.

Llevamos ya varios días quedando en la tarde para dibujar, mientras Finnick me cuenta cosas. Noticias del distrito, leyendas, cuentos inventados... Inicialmente nos limitábamos a dibujar, sin embargo, con el paso de los primeros días recuperé mi arte y mis creaciones dejaron pasar las visiones y recuerdos. A menudo me he descubierto pintando de manera frenética y cargada, casi rompiendo la hoja a causa de que algo tan simple como el color rojo me hacía recordar a los tributos sangrando. Entonces Finnick me frenaba y comenzaba a hablar, descubrí que su voz era más calmante que cualquier mandala. Que tenía el don de captar toda mi atención, dijera lo que dijera.

Asiento sin despegar la vista de sus dedos dibujando. Hoy hay algo diferente en él, es como si él buscara distraerse conmigo. Lo cual es difícil cuando no me molesto en hablar mucho. Es más fácil escucharle.

– La estrella está relacionada con la libertad y la espiritualidad –. Retira su mano de esta un momento para luego señalarme otra cosa. Una espiral –. Mientras que la espiral se relaciona con energías curativas. Podría ayudarte con la anemia –. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, sin decir nada. Mis progresos con mis ansias de comer se limitan a los momentos en que el viene, y se esfuerza porque trague aunque sea un mísero pescado. Sólo lo hago para que no se entristezca, como ahora. No sé por qué pero se ve triste.

– ¿Qué significa el verde? – Le pregunto para cambiar de tema, lo último que quiero es hablar de mis males. Él contesta firme.

– Esperanza. Lo único más fuerte que el miedo. – La última frase es como un susurro que eleva mi atención. Esperanza, desde luego él tiene de sobra. Esperanza en que me recupere. Basta con ver el esfuerzo que hace día tras día en venir aquí a intentar animarme.

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan Finnick desvía la mirada, perdido entre el rojo, verde y negro de su parte del mandala. Hago una mueca y me esfuerzo en buscar un tema del cual hablar, el azul mar de sus ojos dándome la respuesta.

– ¿Y el azul qué significa? Siempre fue mi color favorito – agrego, procurando continuar con la charla sobre mandalas. Él me sonríe.

– Paz y serenidad. Es una buena elección Annie. Me sorprende que todavía puedas hablar de él después de lo que pasó – comenta. Me encojo de hombros escogiendo el color para pintar, me gusta eso de la paz.

– No puedo evitarlo. El azul está relacionado con toda mi vida. El azul del mar en donde me llevaba mi padre de pequeña. Y en cuya orilla nos conocimos. El de los peces que el padre de Sean nos compraba y gracias al cual lo conocí a él, también. Y finalmente, el azul mar de tus ojos. Siempre me gustó. Aunque hoy parece que le falta algo.

–¿Sólo te gustan mis ojos? ¿En serio? No sé si sentirme ofendido –. Se me escapa una risita que le hace sonreír. Echaba de menos su arrogancia. – ¿Qué crees que le falta?

–Luz –contesto sin dudar –. Desde que te conozco siempre la he visto allí cuando estas feliz. Una pequeña y brillante luz tras el azul. Amo buscarla –. Le confieso, lo noto nervioso, intrigado, pero más que nada cohibido por mis palabras. – ¿Dónde está Fin? ¿Qué te pasa para que no la encuentre?

– No es nada –. Intenta hacer una sonrisa pero esta se muere enseguida –. Simplemente... Me llamaron del Capitolio esta mañana –. Las manos me tiemblan y siento ganas de llorar. El Capitolio, el lugar de mis pesadillas, no puede ir allí. Le dañarán. Siempre que iba al Capitolio lo he visto volver desolado –. Lo siento Annie –. Intenta frenar mi mano, brindándome una culpable mirada –. Ojalá pudiera no ir – murmura.

– Ojalá pudiera alejarte de ese lugar – le contesto yo, en el mismo tono. Me mira sorprendido y sonríe con dulzura. La luz parece querer regresar. Quizás su ausencia no es el problema, sino que tampoco tenía ánimos para buscarla.

– Mañana debo prepararme para la partida. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré, pero no quisiera que te descuidaras en mi ausencia ¿Podrás intentarlo? – Asiento rápidamente –. Aunque no esté aquí, haré lo posible para ayudarte. Lo prometo –. Pestañeo extrañada ¿Ayudarme? ¿Desde allí? ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? – Su rostro se ensombrece.

–Mejor que no lo sepas –sentencia y se levanta –. Voy a buscar algo de comer, te traeré algo –. Asiento de forma automática, intentando cazar las ganas de seguir cuestionándole –. Te quiero, Annie –me susurra en la oreja, al pasar junto a mí. No puedo más que mirarle confundida. Esa mirada, el solo pensar en lo que significa hace que enrojezca. Creía que sólo yo me estaba encariñando...

.

Luz... Sigo buscando erráticamente una luz propia. Tras la partida de Finnick intenté no desanimarme, usar la energía y paz que me brindaba para seguir adelante; y brindarle un motivo por cual regresar. No dejé de pensar en sus últimas palabras, ese te quiero. A estas alturas, no es ningún secreto que lo añoro. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz...

Al igual que, al menos, mil chicas más, comencé a sentirme atraída por Finnick Odair a edad muy temprana. Pero no fue hasta que ganó los juegos y lo vi posar junto a otras, que advertí que quizás lo mío sobrepasaba la atracción física. La envidia que sentía de ellas, me puso sobre alerta; pero la pista definitiva fue la empatía que me transmitía su tristeza. Mi deseo de ayudar. Desde se coronó vencedor, Finnick Odair comenzó a alejarse de Sean y yo. Inicialmente por su extrema popularidad, siempre estaba rodeado de gente que no quería conocer. Y luego, tras su gira no sé qué ocurrió, pero desde que perdió a sus padres no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Nos esquivaba a través de una asquerosa actitud altanera, seguidamente comenzaron los rumores de sus tratos con el Capitolio. Sus viejos amigos comenzaron a llamarle traidor, Sean incluido.

Por mi parte, procuré desentenderme, olvidarlo como él parecía haberme olvidado a mí, pero me fue imposible. Y más cuando en unos simples cruzamientos de miradas adiviné la extrema tristeza tras sus ojos de mar. Quería ayudarle, escucharle, apoyarle, animarle, lo que sea que necesitara para sonreír de nuevo. Por eso entrené en la academia con energías renovadas, quería que me notara, aunque fuera a través de mi fiereza y habilidad. Ahora que lo ha hecho no sé si me siento preparada para su cariño. No estoy bien, no puedo ayudarle. Él me ayuda a mí y ni siquiera sé cómo devolverle la moneda.

– ¡Aaaah! – Suelto exasperada y hago una bola mandando el intento de mandala a la basura. Hoy no me concentro en nada. Finnick está tardando mucho tiempo en volver y mi resistencia a los traumas se está poniendo a prueba. Pesadillas, recuerdos sobre el Capitolio y Finnick. Todo me bloquea y me impide estar bien. Decido que necesito verlo y enciendo el televisor, no sabiendo la que me espera...

.

Los canales pasan de forma aleatoria ante mí, visiones de color me dominan y me apresuro a buscar a Finnick antes de que la explosión de colores sea demasiado para mí. Lo encuentro dando una entrevista sobre mí:

– Finnick, siempre es un honor escucharte pero vayamos a lo importante – dice Caesar –. He sabido que has estado ayudando a Annie Cresta con sus problemas ¿Cómo está?–Finnick hace una mueca.

–No muy bien – dice. –La vuelta ha sido difícil para ella –. Por la expresión del presentador intuyo que no le gusta su respuesta. Lo vuelve a intentar.

– ¿Crees que estará lista para la gira de la Victoria? – Trago seco, ya no recordaba ese evento pero la simple perspectiva de acudir me aterra. Ver las caras de los tributos que murieron por mi culpa, porque no me rendí a tiempo... No sé si mi mente lo soportaría. El rostro de Finnick Odair se ensombrece.

– Caesar, ni siquiera sé si la encontraré viva al regresar, ¿cómo quieres que sepa si se recuperará para la gira? –La revelación me sienta como él ácido. Quema tanto que me hace llorar. Ni siquiera me planteo lo que supondría no ir a la gira. Lo único en lo que pienso es que Finnick no confía en mí.

Me cree turbada, sin remedio y lejos de lo lógico, aquello me duele. Apago el televisor y me echo a llorar. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me sigue ayudando si me cree tan mal? ¿Por pena? ¿Por qué me salvó?

Al día siguiente me niego a abrirle la puerta.


	3. 3

**3**

Luz, he perdido mi luz. Las sombras tenebrosas de la noche me alcanzan. Todo se pierde y muere. Y todo ello es mí culpa.

En mis sueños vago por un infierno lleno de sangre. Los rostros de los muertos persiguiéndome. Sobre todo aquella chica, la tributo del distrito diez, va tras mía con su cuchillo de carnicera, dispuesta a degollar todo a su paso. Las ramas de los arboles semejan fantasmas que esperan por mi tributo, hay un monstruo en cada esquina y cuando tropiezo la cabeza de Sean sonríe siniestramente, mientras algo se clava en mi espalda.

 **.**

Despierto ilesa, buscando rastros de la siniestra noche en mi cuerpo. Y un brillo atrae mi atención. Una pulsera entrelazada con un brillante sol colgado se haya en el suelo. Azul, rojo y amarillo se entremezclan de forma exquisita. Me quedo mirándola mientras fluyen los recuerdos de las visitas de Finnick a mi casa, me cuesta creer que haya tenido el valor de echarle tantas veces:

" _Annie, por favor"_

" _¿Como pudiste decir eso de mí?"_

" _Es todo mentira. Annie, ábreme"_

Mentira... ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre mí? ¿Qué gana con ello?

" _Lo hice por ti. Para protegerte"_

¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Qué ocurre allí para que el tema que sepan de mí?

 **.**

Un día no pude más y le abrí la puerta, sin dejarle entrar. Me entregó esa pulsera de macramé, para que recuerde quienes de verdad le importan. Un vistazo a los colores me ha bastado para comprender. Rojo, amarillo y azul. Todos relacionados con elementos naturales. Fuego, electricidad y agua. Sean, Finnick y yo.

De jóvenes siempre estábamos juntos, nos protegíamos los unos a los otros, como los buenos amigos que eramos. Es inaudito que ahora uno de nosotros esté muerto y los otros dos no puedan hablarse.

Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado dura con Finnick, todo tendrá una explicación.

Pero no sé si quiero escucharla.

.

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto de la cama. Afuera la noche reina pero soy incapaz de dormir.

Termino paseando por la playa, despreocupada del aire fresco. Quizás tenga más instintos suicidas de los que conozco. Cambio de idea al encontrarme a Finnick sentado en la orilla.

– ¿Finnick?–Lo llamo. Él levanta el rostro, desprevenido, ¿soy yo o tiene los ojos llorosos?–¿Por qué tan triste?–Él se limpia los restos de lágrimas y dice.

– No es nada. –Su sonrisa suena falsa. –¿Qué haces aquí Annie? –Interroga, con más preocupación que curiosidad. Decido ser sincera. Estoy cansada de estar enfadada.

– No podía dormir.

– Somos dos –Sentencia con mejor ánimo. – Lo siento mucho, Annie.

– Empiezas a parecer un disco rayado. – Le comento. – ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas lo que pasa?–Él suspira y niega, advierto que tiene unas curiosas marcas en el cuerpo ¿Uñas, dientes? No estoy segura.

– No te gustaría saberlo. – Contesta, parece tan desanimado, le toco el hombro y él se aleja.

– No sabes lo que no me gustaría. –Replico, serena pero terca. –¿Por qué tienes esas marcas Fin?–Intento acercar mi mano para acariciar una, cuando él se aparta como si quemaran.

– No las toques, ¿sí? Bastante me duele al verlas en mi piel. Las huellas de aquella gente... –Se estremece. –¿Quieres saber por qué les mentí sobre ti? Porque es mejor así. Que te crean loca, te rechacen e incluso desprecien. Con eso se puede vivir. –Asiento, recordando el trato que me dan en el distrito. Es duro, pero una vez decides que no te importa como te miren, se hace soportable. –En cambio, lo otro, que nada más entres en una habitación reparen en ti. Sus miradas hambrientas. El tener que soportar cada fantasía que se les ocurra...–Vuelve a estremecerse y nuestras miradas conectan. Está demasiado triste como para no sentir empatía.

– ¿Y no puedes negarte?–Niega con la cabeza.–Lo siento. –No es una disculpa por su estado, sino por mí, lo rechacé cuando era obvio que más me necesitaba. No tiene a nadie con quién hablar, nadie que lo entienda. Unicamente yo puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

– Antes de que te presentaras voluntaria. Me consolaba con que al menos tú y Sean estabais a salvo ¿Por qué lo hiciste Annie?–Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

– Creo que por ti. Quería ayudarte, Fin. Ir a los juegos era un modo de poder acercarme a ti. Aunque fuera antes de morir. También pensé que el ser vencedora me ayudaría a comprenderte. – Murmuré.

– Annie...–Finnick me levanta el rostro, decidido, y por un momento solo veo azul. Un azul mar lleno de calma y cariño. Hasta que concentrándome logro ver una luz. Mi luz. Y lo beso.

Es un segundo, una decisión que lo cambia todo. Mis recuerdos fluyen, el voluntariado, los juegos, la victoria,... Siempre que me he sentido caer he pensado en él.

Tanto esfuerzo buscando una luz y la he tenido enfrente, tras el azul mar de sus ojos. Siempre allí, cerca y lejos a la vez. Dispuesta a brillar para mí. Para cuando la necesitara.

– Lo intentaré. – Prometo tras separarme. – Si te quedas junto a mí, te prometo que lo intentaré. Vivir, regresar. Lo que sea que necesites. – Finnick me acaricia el rostro y dice, en una promesa que se mantendrá para la prosperidad:

– Lo haré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti Annie.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dato:** Proveniente del francés, el **macramé** es el arte de hacer nudos decorativos. Se utiliza para hacer gargantillas, pulseras, llaveros, etc. Si lo buscaís en google encontrareís imágenes bellas. Al estar relacionado con los nudos, me pareció algo idoneó como talento HeadCanon de Finnick. Quizás algún día lo explique mejor en otro fic, drabble, o lo que sea.

.

Y... Terminé. Tenía ganas de hacer este capítulo, ha sido entretenido escribir esto. Mi Annie es un poco más valiente y sacrificada, sí. Siempre pensé que tenía algo para encadilar a Finnick, ya sea antes o después de enloquecer. Respecto al desenlace, todos sabemos que los locos tienen mala fama en el Capitolio así que uno, (cof, Finnick, cof), bien podría aprovecharlo para mantener a Annie protegida. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, Lizeth, tus opciones eran muy buenas : 3 ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
